Geography of Rinnah
Geography of Rinnah Rinnah, the ancient and modern homeland of the Eloite peoples of antiquity, is a land of contrasts. The geography of Rinnah stretches from the Great Ocean in the West, to the High Desert in the East. Between the ocean and the desert two mountain ranges divide the country into distinct geographical, agricultural, and economic regions. The Coast Range of Rinnah rises on average 1000 meters above sea level. In some places the mountains rise directly from the sea; in other areas beautiful white sand beaches stretch inland several hundred kilometers before the piedmont of the Coast Range is reached. The Coast Range is covered with old-grown and second growth timber -- primarily fir, spruce, and hemlock -- and the climate is one of a temporate rainforest. The economy of the coastal region is based almost entirely on fishing and forestry. East of the Coast Range a broad valley stretches on average 300 kilometers wide, until the foothills of the Great Range are encountered. Through this valley meanders the Rinnah River, whose waters originate from both the Coast Range to the west, and more importantly, from the Great Range to the east. The great Rinnah River Valley and flood plain is a highly fertile area, and is the location of the vast majority of the nation's agriculture, including wheat, corn, and barley fields, fruit orchards, vineyards, as well as numerous garden crops such as string beans, tomatoes, soybeans, and strawberries. The snow-capped volcanic mountains of the Great Range rise to the east of the Rinnah River Valley. These spectacular volcanos attain an average height of 3800 meters above sea level. The highest mountain is Mount Rinnah, which lies 120 kilometers to the east of Rinnah Prime and reaches a height of 4012 meters above sea level. Abundant deep fresh water lakes can be found throughout the Great Range which provide numerous fishing and camping sites for the recreational needs of the Eloi of Rinnah. Several winter ski resorts can also be found in the higher elevations of the Great Range. Eastern Rinnah, in the rain-shadow of the Great Range, is a much drier climate and the coniferous forests of the west give way to pine forests and sage-brush in the east. Both human and animal populations are sparse in this rather bleak and barren High Desert geography. Eastern Rinnah is rich in minerals -- expecially iron, quartz, gold, and copper -- but agriculture in this region is almost non-existent. A few cattle ranches can be found scattered far and wide on the High Desert plateau. The demographics of Rinnah are noteworthy. Fully 92% of the population of Rinnah live in the Rinnah River Valley, and the majority of these people live within 200 kilometers of Rinnah Prime. Slightly over 7% of the Eloi live on the coast or in the Coastal Range. Less than 1% of the population live or work east of the Great Range. One of the new government's priorities is to increase the population and the economic opportunities east of the Great Range. A map of Rinnah can be found by clicking this link... https://mapsengine.google.com/map/edit?mid=zLVPEHP1_7zc.k0YXHVN9x_Uo Section heading Write the second section of your page here.